


A Symbrock Christmas

by Ducky1783



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Other, Symbrock Squad Winter Event 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-24 09:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17098214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ducky1783/pseuds/Ducky1783
Summary: You can thank the Symbrock server for giving me the inspiration to write this.Also a Christmas fic 8 days late, but Happy New Year!!If you want to join the server there’s a link at the end of the story.





	A Symbrock Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Guardian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian/gifts).



> You can thank the Symbrock server for giving me the inspiration to write this.
> 
> Also a Christmas fic 8 days late, but Happy New Year!!
> 
> If you want to join the server there’s a link at the end of the story.

**Eddie what are those?**

“What are what?”

 **Those.**  A thin, black tendril shot out of his hip to point at the window. There were mini fake Christmas trees with tiny fake presents underneath them.

“Oh, those are Christmas trees. People put them out around this time of year.” Eddie replies, pulling his scarf up farther around his face and his hat lower on his ears.

**Why?**

Eddie shrugs. “You’re asking the wrong guy, buddy.” Eddie had no fucking idea why people put up trees for Christmas. He didn’t understand why they put presents underneath it either when they could just give the people the presents. It was kind of stupid in Eddie’s opinion, but nobody ever asked for it so he kept to himself. He could feel Venom rifling through the file cabinets of his mind as the symbiote tried to figure out what “Christmas” was. According to the name, it was celebrating Jesus Christ’s birthday, which made no sense because he wasn’t born in December. People were stupid. He felt more than heard Venoms snort of agreement.

“Glad to know you agree, Vee.” The man let a small smile cross his face before he opened the doors of Mrs. Chen’s store. Waving a polite hello to the woman, Eddie started walking back to the frozen foods section. Eddie dumped a few bags of tater tots into the basket before turning and walking to the chocolate aisle. Mrs. Chen always made sure she stocked up for whenever they came in. They’d basically deplete her of her stash, then come in a few days later and do the same thing. Before checking out though Eddie pulled out his phone and started walking to the produce aisle, confusing Venom in the process.

 **What are we doing Eddie?** The symbiote sprouted a small face about the size of three of the mans fingers.  **We don’t remember doing this on our past visits.**

“That’s right, buddy.” Eddie said as he grabbed a carton of eggs and a half gallon of milk. “That’s because this time we’re looking for ingredients for holiday treats.

 **Does that mean more chocolate and tater tots?**  Venoms voice sounded excited. Like he’s never been happier in his whole life.

“Maybe if I’m in a good mood.” The man teased. He was hunting around for chocolate chips for the cookies he was planning on making when he felt Venoms tongue lick up the side of his face. “Eugh- Vee! Your can’t be out right now, we’re in public. What if someone sees you?”

 **Let them see.**  Was the response. **Need to show Eddie how much we love him.**

“That’s cute V.” Eddie smiled and nuzzled his nose into Venoms face. “What do you want for dinner tonight?”

 **Hmm...** Eddie could feel Venom thinking. **Chicken.**

“Chicken it is then.” The man said as he threw a bag of chicken nuggets into his cart along with all the things he’d need for his Christmas desserts. Christmas was just around the corner now, a little over a week away and he wanted to be sure he had everything he needed so he didn’t end up forgetting something. “If I’m forgetting something I’m going to be mad at myself.” Eddie said as he ran a hand through his hair.

 **We will help you if you forget something.**  Venom told him. **Do not worry Eddie.**

“Alright. I can always come back if I remember something I forgot.” Eddie sighed. “We’re going to Anne and Dan’s for Christmas.”

**Okay. Still do not like Dan that much but we will stay. For you Eddie.**

“Thanks Vee.” There was a soft rumble in reply. Eddie checked his cart again before he went to go check out. At the counter he struck up a conversation with Mrs. Chen.

“Hey, Mrs. C, what are your plans for the holidays?”

“I should be asking _you_ that question Eddie. You need to start eating better. Your diet is atrocious-”

“Nice to see you too Mrs. C.”

The woman sighed before she put his items into bags. “I see you have ingredients to make things, are you actually _trying_ to make something instead of buying it? You’re one step closer to becoming healthier.”

“They’re for Christmas desserts, I’m going over to a friends house for Christmas and eat there. I thought it would be nice if I brought food as well.” Eddie said as he grabbed the bags Mrs. Chen has filled and put to the side already.

“That’s good. You need to start eating less tater tots and more actual food.”

 **But we like tater tots Eddie.** Venom rumbled.

“I know Vee.” The man responded before smiling at Mrs. Chen and grabbing the last of the bags. “Happy holidays Mrs. Chen!”

“You too Eddie, eat healthier!” The woman called back before the doors shut and Eddie was on his way back home.

“This will be fun.” He said looking at the bag of groceries.

* * *

 

“Where the hell did I put the eggs?” Eddie wondered aloud as he searched through his small kitchen for the carton of eggs. “I swear I set it down next to the bowl.”

 **Well it’s not there now is it?**  Venom teased. **You need to keep better track of your things, Eddie.**

“If you weren’t in my brain right now, I’d slap you.”

**We’d like to see you try.**

“Come out here then you piece of shit.” Eddie demanded.

 **Eddie, that’s a bad word.** Venom says as he comes out and curls around the man's hand. **You shouldn’t cuss around the children.**

“What _children_?” Eddie hisses.

 **I don’t know. There’s children within a five mile radius.** The symbiote says smugly before nuzzling into the man’s face.

“I really hate you sometimes.”

**No you don’t. You love us.**

“Yeah. I do.”

* * *

 

“Eddie, come on in.” Anne welcomes the man inside and shuts the door behind him. “Dan is in the kitchen making the turkey.”

“I brought some desserts. Don’t know how good they’re going to be because I haven’t tried them.” Eddie says as he walks into the kitchen. “Hey Dan, how’s it going?”

“Pretty good. How about you and Venom?” The doctor replies, putting the turkey into the oven.

“We’re good, made desserts a couple days ago. Hopefully they’ll be good.”

“You didn’t try them?” Dan asked with a raised brow.

“Umm, no. Venom was being a little shit so I had to stuff him in the freezer. Which was _not_ a good idea because he ate all the tater tots.” Eddie ran a hand down his face and set the bag of goodies on the kitchen counter.

 **Tater tots are good Eddie.** Venom rumbles in his head. **We ate them all because you were being mean.**

“Don’t try to blame this on me, asshole. It’s your own fault for being a pest while I was making the cookies!” 

“You two are cute and all, but if you could not argue in my kitchen that would be great.” Anne says as she opens the fridge to grab a water bottle. “Venom, you know you can come out right?”

 **We know.** They symbiote says. **But we like staying in Eddie’s head to torture him.**

“He said that he knows he can come out, he just likes to torture me. I hate you Vee.”

**That’s not what you said last night.**

“Venom shut the fuck up.”

“Honestly, you two are worse than an old married couple.” Anne sighs.

 **“We are not old, nor married.”** Venom says as he finally oozes out of Eddie’s shoulder. **“We would not be opposed to marriage though. Humans seem to find it very important.”**

“Not all humans.” Dan says. “Lots of people don’t get married. Lots of them don’t even get into a relationship. There’s nothing wrong with not getting married, or not having a boy/girlfriend. There’s also nothing wrong with not wanting kids. Everyone has their own opinions and live their own lives, who are we to judge?”

“Exactly.” Anne smiled. “There’s nothing wrong with what you want Venom, just make sure Eddie wants it too.”

 **“Would never do anything Eddie didn’t want.”** Venom says. **“Would not be a good symbiote if we forced Eddie to do things he didn’t want to do.”**  

“Very good Buddy.” Eddie says and scratches the symbiote underneath his chin. Venom let out a deep rumble that sounded a lot like a cat purring.

“Stop that before you kill me.” Anne told the two of them. “I swear, you too are so sappy it’s going to give someone cavities.”

**“Cavities are bad. They can make your teeth fall out.”**

“Yes, you’re right, but it doesn’t happen all the time. And she didn’t literally mean that we were going to give her cavities.” Eddie snorts. “She’s just jealous that she doesn’t have her own symbiote.”

“When the hell did I say that?” The woman asks. “I don’t remember that. What about you Dan?”

“Don’t remember that conversation either. Are you sure you’re not losing your mind in your old age Eddie?” The doctor smirked. “Bit too early for you to have Alzheimer’s don’t you think?”

“No he doesn’t think. That’s the point.”

“You guys are so mean to me, why am I still friends with you?” Eddie whines and falls face first into the couch.

 **“We still love you Eddie.”** The symbiote nuzzles into the man's shoulder. 

“Love you too Vee.”

“The turkey should be done in about an hour, what do you guys want to do before then?” Dan asked, glancing back at the kitchen.

 **“Watch Christmas movies?”** Venom suggests.

“Good idea.” Anne says, already turning on the TV.

* * *

 

“Venom don’t eat the bones!” Eddie called out to the symbiote who was currently in the kitchen gnawing on the almost gone turkey.

**“But turkey is good, shouldn’t the bones be too?”**

“No, Love, don’t eat those, you might choke.”

**“We will not choke, we are very different from you humans.”**

“Venom, buddy I wouldn’t eat the bones.” Dan tells him. “They’re probably not very good for you and Eddie will probably have to puke them back up later.”

**“Don’t want Eddie to throw up, he always tastes bad after he does. Brain chemicals aren’t good.”**

“Don’t eat my brain.” Eddie cried.

**“Not eating.”**

“You two are something else.” Anne laughs and takes a sip of her eggnog.

 **“What are you drinking Anne? It smells nice.”** Venom asks as he comes out of the kitchen.

“Eggnog.”

**“Eddie may we have the eggnog?”**

“Ask Anne, not me.”

**“Anne?”**

“Of course.”

Eddie got up off the couch and got a cup out of the cabinet before opening the fridge to grab the eggnog. He poured it into the cup and stick the carton back in the fridge before handing the cup to Venom. “Here you go buddy.”

 **“Thank you Eddie.”** The symbiote nuzzles into Eddie before taking a sip. **“Strange, but we like it.”**

“That’s good to hear.” Anne says. “Now I have someone else to share with.”

“Maybe he’ll start liking other things, and not just tater tots and chocolate.” Eddie sits back down on the couch.

 **“We like Eddie more than chocolate and tater tots.”** Venom says and drinks more eggnog.

“That’s cute.” Dan cooes.

“I like you too V.”

“Should we continue watching Christmas movies?” Anne asks and waves the TV remote in the air.

 **“Yes.”** Venom replies and curls around Eddie’s shoulders.

Anne smiles. “Perfect.”

* * *

 

“I think after a couple more movies Venom and I will head out.” Eddie tells Anne and Dan, who have joined each other on the couch and Eddie was in the rocking chair with a tired Venom in his lap. “He’s getting tired.”

**“We are fine, Eddie.”**

“I know, but we’re gonna head home soon anyway okay?”

**“…Okay.”**

“Go ahead.” Dan tells them, sunning a hand though Anne’s hair. “We won’t keep you.”

“A couple more movies.” Eddie says again.

After watching about three more movies, Eddie decided that he’s too tired to get up and go home so he just ends up sleeping on the couch after Dan and Anne has gone to bed.

 **“Goodnight Eddie. Merry Christmas.”** Venom rumbles.

“Goodnight Love.” The man runs a hand down Venom’s mass. “Merry Christmas.”

 

 

 

 

 

**[link](https://discord.gg/D6rPct5) **

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, thanks to the Symbrock Discord server for giving me the inspiration to write this and to get out of my writing funk. Don’t know what or when the next thing will be posted, but keep an eye out.


End file.
